


Vid: Avengers SmashUp

by Death of Apocalypse West Vidders (diannelamerc)



Series: My Vids [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (except Clint who spends all his pre-battle footage in the rain or mind-whammied), Apocalypse West (vidding group), Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Everybody gets a song!, Everything is better when we stick together, Fanvids, Gen, Singer: Katy Perry, Teams are awesome—y/y?, Video, Vividcon, let's party forever, side by side, vid, you and I gonna win forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/Death%20of%20Apocalypse%20West%20Vidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katy Perry does the Avengers!</p><p>No, wait...that came out wrong....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Avengers SmashUp

PASSWORD: "myvids"

Premiered in the 2014 Club Vivid [VividCon](http://vividcon.com/) Show.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)  
>  "Avengers SmashUp" by [diannelamerc](http://diannelamerc.com) is licensed under a [Creative Commons](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)  
> Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.
> 
> This is a not-for-profit transformative work whose use of original sources is protected under the "Fair Use" exemption of [Section 107 of the United States Copyright Act](http://transformativeworks.org/node/21). Portions of movies from the Marvel Cinematic Universe © Marvel Studios and Paramount Pictures. Song "Tommie Sunshine's Megasix Smash-Up" by Katy Perry © Capitol Records.


End file.
